I Know My Place
It is time for the Princess to end. For such a long time, my father tried to marry me off to other princes all over the other deserts, including the latest one who was almost successful, Prince Ali. I remember nothing about him except that he lied to me, and I actually felt something for him. But now, I don´t have to worry at all about that anymore. Agrabah finally has its new Sultan on the throne. The wise, powerful and handsome Jafar. Under his new order, me and my father have our places in his court as well. At last, I´m free from the pressures of the life as a royal, for we are just humble slaves to His Majesty. My father, the former Sultan, has a much more fitting role as Jafar´s royal jester, and he has taken me into his brand new harem. I feel so honored about that. Currently, I just walk through the red and golden corridors of his new and improved palace, more fit for its true master. One of Prince Ali´s former dancers, now a part of Jafar´s harem too, escorts me into my new home, which is located where my old bedroom used to be. A feeling of longing and excitement has filled me, almost like some sort of magic spell. I cannot wait to give my new Master and Sultan whatever he desires. I finally enter the harem area, full of beautiful windows, fountains and pillows, as well as other women all clad in red, my Master´s favorite color. My tiger Rajah is there too, now as a cub. He´s so adorable in that form, which I´m thankful to Jafar for. After hugging my purring pet, the harem girls escort me, their newest member to get prepared for my new role. They lead me towards the baths at the other end of the room. Eagerly, I get out of my heavy purple gown that I wore for the ceremony announcement previously that day as well as the jewelry, which the servants take away into Jafar´s treasure chamber. It feels so wonderful to leave all of that behind. In a scented bath, I spend a very long time, filled with a liberating feeling. I´m like a brand new woman. Soon, I get out of it and go into the dressing room. I want to wear what my Sultan would love to see me in. First, I comb my long, black hair into a simple ponytail with a golden hairtie. Nothing unnecessarily fancy, unlike my hairstyles as a Princess. Then, I slip into a nice, strapless red silk bra like what my fellow harem girls wear. It emphasizes my more feminine features more to my Master´s delight. They also bring me baggy red harem pants similar to the blue ones I wore, except a bit more low cut and laced with gold, to symbolize my former royal status. As a finishing touch, I add two golden spikey earrings, a snake bracelet and matching shoes, to fit the patterns of the palace. After adjusting my makeup a bit, I look at myself in a mirror on the other side, smiling at the result. I hope he´s pleased; I sure can´t wait to start my new life serving his every whim. Past the torches and snake statues, I walk towards the throne room, where I can see the new cobra throne amidst all the treasure that the new Sultan created there for himself. Now, he´s most likely the richest ruler in all the deserts. At the end of the room, Jafar awaits. He lies on the throne, looking so handsome and regal in his new robes. I can´t believe I didn´t realize it before, but he sure is much more attractive than any prince that tried to woo me. Certainly looks the part for the new Sultan. The old Sultan is there in the room too, wearing a red and golden motley as he entertains the new one by juggling. He seems to be enjoying his new duty in the palace more than expected. I was right; a jester´s job fits him so much more than being on the throne. Iago sits next to Jafar, now sporting a fancy turban, since he´s in the position of the royal advisor now. As Jafar notices and gazes at me in delight, my heart starts beating. I´m ready to do his bidding. Gesturing to me, he instructs me to come closer to his throne. I follow his orders, bowing before him and calling him His Majesty. Me referring him to that seems to bring great joy to him. I´m so happy that my dear Sultan has all the power in the world. I wouldn´t even dream of defying him. As he reclines on the throne, he orders me to massage his feet. I obey his wishes without hesitation. For minutes, I keep doing that in the most pleasing way possible, bringing him great pleasure. He´s not complaining at all as I massage him softly. The more I touch him, the more enticing it feels. I´m enjoying this just as much as he is, if not more. No other man has made me feel this way. When I´m done, he praises the massage, calling me “his precious pussycat”. Even though I´m just one of his harem girls, it seems like he has found his favorite already. Jafar invites me to sit on a cushion by his throne. I go there, and as I lie down there, the Sultan gives the former Princess a kiss as a reward for her servitude. How blissful it feels. I feel more honored than I ever could´ve felt. Almost instantly, I beg him if I can return the favor, and my Master gives me a permission to do that. My father smiles at us, happy that his daughter is doing her best to serve our new Master. I hope he does too. It all feels so much better than my previous life as a Princess. No dishonest suitors or royal pleasure. Just doing my duties and keeping my darling Sultan happy. Sitting down, I´m eagerly looking forward to more of my duties later today. I´ll be giving him a bath, serving his dinner and dancing before him during that too. Whenever Jafar wants me to serve him, I´m all ears. As he keeps sitting majestically on the throne, I just lie there on the pillow next to him, eyeing him sultrily. I was wrong when I said was not a prize to be won. Everything is so much better to me now in here. My home looks better, my father and pet are better the way they are now, my clothes are better and best of all, I have a mighty and handsome Sultan as my master. Or maybe more in the future, I hope. No street rat or prince could make me as pleased as I am now. I have found the man I love, and I´ll serve him as much as he wants. His every wish is my command. I´m a slave, and a very happy and grateful one. I´ll be the most loyal, loving and hardworking servant the rightful Sultan of Agrabah could ever have. I know my place. Category:Alternate endings Category:Jasmine/Jafar Category:From Jasmine´s perspective Category:Slave Jasmine fanfiction